A Bitter Return
by ShikTani
Summary: Shounenai, SasuNaru, Sasuke returns,and finds out what happened to his most precious person.


A.N: Another oneshot to help me get out of my plot hole for "What It's Like", so after this i have a good idea on what to write lol.

Warning: Swears of course, character deaths and stuff, i think thats all i can warn you about.

DisFuckingclaimer: Well, on their way here...Kishimoto-san intercepted Sasuke and Naruto, but of course Naruto did his Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy no jutsu) and got away, never thought that would work on Masashi-san, since he is the one who created it and all YOU PERV!!!!!. BEAT THAT MASASHI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"We fall in space  
We can't look down  
Death may come.  
Peace I have found" Korn.

A Bitter Return.

" but... Sakura I can't stop looking for him, I love him." the blonde boy sobbed into his pink haired friend's shoulder.

Sakura's eyes went wide , what she just heard hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Naruto...you really are breaking. I was foolish to think that I was in love with Sasuke-kun and hurting all this time from his absence, and yet your the one who is hurting. I have been so selfish to think that...I am sorry Naruto.' she thought as she hugged the blonde broken boy tighter. " Shhh... He will come back, he hasn't forgotten us, I'm sure of it" she comforted. ' When he comes back...or if we find him, I'll fucking hurt him for doing this to you.' Sakura thought bitterly. The blonde looked up at her, once happy, sky blue eyes, now clouded and rainy looked up at her. He stood and helped her up and dusted off.

" I'm fine now Sakura-chan, I...I just don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." he said with a smile so forced and fake it sent a sharp pang right through Sakura's heart and almost made her cry. " I'll just train harder, and I will get him back. Just you wait." he said.

She couldn't help but giggle at this...this was the Naruto she knew. The one she missed, even though it may be an act. It just made her a little happier that he cares so much about her and the rest of his friends to put up that mask for them, to make them a little more at ease. " Alright we'll train, but first lets get Ramen, my treat. Ne, Naruto?" she asked. The blonde's ears perked up and he jumped around saying thank you and Ichiraku, and bowled her over with a hug which made the pink haired girl laugh.

* * *

A month and a half later.

A shadow in the distance walked closer to the gates of Konoha. Blood soaked and some caked and clotted his hair. His once beautiful and vibrant skin, smelled like copper and was caked with is own blood and the blood of another. As he trudged through the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu who are Chuunin, eyes widened and the spiky haired teen just ignored them and continued to trudge his way to Hokage tower. People all over the streets broke into a whisper, some looked happy to see him, while others looked on at him with disgust and hatred. The teen heard one of them say " the monster's back". But he continued to ignore them. He finally reached Hokage tower, and stepped in while the gaurds just looked on at him with shock.

" He's back!!!!!" Shizune called as she burst through the door carrying the little pig known as Tonton. "Uchiha Sasuke is back Tsunade-sama!". Said woman looked up, her coco brown eyes wide, filled with anger. She stood up her blonde hair flailing about. " Bring him in here right now!" she demanded. Shizune bowed and opened the door revealing the blood soaked Uchiha as he walked in and bowed stiffly to the older woman.

" Uchiha Sasuke, welcome back." she said sarcasm laicing every word vehemetly." What brings you here?"

" I killed Orochimaru, and my brother. I have returned, fully understanding the consequences at hand for my absence." he said calmly looking up at the Hokage.

" Well, you have commited high treason,Killed or attempted to kill your own commrades, attacked this village and the villages surrounding it. And you think you can just waltz right back here and act like nothing's happpened. I Think Not!" she hissed rubbing her temples. She reached for her Sake bottle, as she was about to sip the door slammed open and Sasuke hit the opposing wall with a loud thunk, his lip bleeding.

" You fucking asshole!!!!" the owner of the fist that punched him shrieked. " How dare you come back? Huh?!! How dare you?"

" Sakura... I...I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he lifted himself up off the floor and made his way to the pink haired girl. Sakura just backed away and yelled " You, stay away from me...You did this to him. You killed him!!" she shouted as sobs racked through her body. " Sakura...what are you talking about? I killed who?" he asked calmly looking at her.

" Naruto..." she said, his eyes widened. " A month ago we found his body at the end of the cliff where we used to train.He killed himself because he couldn't bring you back. You made him do it you BASTARD!!!!!!!" she shrieked as she stood up and punched his chest continually until she just clutched at him. " He loved you, thats why he couldn't stop looking for you, when you left I saw him slowly break. i-it was painful to see." she sobbed. Sasuke's eyes went wide. ' loved, killed, Naruto,left,break.' those were all he could comprehend from the shock. His most precious person loved him, and killed himself because of him. Sasuke broke into a run, out of Hokage tower and through the streets of Konoha untill he reached the cemetary. There he frantically looked for his friend's head stone. He found it, white marbal with lapis and gold inlay for the words written on it. It said, _Uzumaki Naruto. Loyal friend,One of the most honorable Shinobi around.Number one ninja at surprising people. Always kept his word, until the day he died. He died of a broken heart and was named Sixth Hokage._ By then Sasuke had clutched the cold stone and cried.

" I-I'm so sorry Naruto, ss-sorry." he sobbed, his tears snaked down his cheek and onto the stone." I L-loved you too, dobe. I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." he continued to cry until night fall. He still clutched Naruto's headstone, as he finally spoke " looks like you got to be Hokage after all, dobe.?" he smiled and kissed the headstone, " I love you." and he stood up and slowly made his way out of the grave yard.

* * *

8 months later

"Sakura had the baby, a beautiful girl. She has Sakura's hair and eye color and Lee's smile. They named her Nari in honar of you." Sasuke cheerfully said as he placed a picture of Lee, Sakura and the baby, and a Lotus blossom on the ground in front of the headstone. He then continued " Temari and Hinata are finally getting married this fall, Shikamaru and Ino are engaged and getting married, whenever the lazy ass decides to." he broke off in a chuckle unaware of a couple of pairs of eyes watching him with a mixture of sorrow and happiness. "Kiba and Akamaru run a nin-dog training facilaty, Shino is more talkative now, Chouji is a higly respected Jounin teacher.And I teach Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Konohamaru reminds me so much of you, that it makes me happy." Sasuke sighed and wiped his eyes where he felt them dampen with tears.

" Oh...here." he said as he took out a black hematite band with the words "I Love You." written in Kanji, in gold. He put it in front of the stone and he showed his ring on his ring finger which says "Naruto" in kanji written in gold. " If you don't mind, I would wish to call you my husband." the dark haired teen said, tears finally streaming down his face. " I love you so much Naruto, wait for me." he said as he stood up and walked away.

" How did it go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as he made his way to them. He smiled and nodded at both Sakura and Lee with little Nari in his arms. He gave each of them a hug and just walked past them. Sakura watched him retreat noticing the black ring on his finger. ' what's with the ring?' she thought as she and her husband made their way to Naruto's head stone. Once there both of their eyes widened as the saw the picture of them, the lotus blossom, and a ring that matched Sasuke's.

" I take it your married now, eh Naruto?" she smiled as tears fell from her eyes. " Naruto I would like you to meet your Godchild, Nari." She said holding the baby girl to the head stone. Lee just smiled on as he layed his hand on the cold stone. They stayed there till night fall.

* * *

2 Years Later.

" I Love You Naruto." Sasuke said as his chest gushed out blood and his eyes became heavy. He placed the kunai next to Naruto's headstone and layed next to it. As his eyes closed he saw Naruto turn around and grin at him with his hand out to take Sasuke's. The dark haired teen took it and noticed Naruto wearing the wedding band and smiled. They kissed and walked into the blinding light, hands intertwined.

Sasuke was found later that night by Tsunade herself. He was then burried next to his love.

* * *

3 years later.

" Hey Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke, I just turned fwive today. So I wanted to share with you what i got." Little Nari said while taking out a new set of Kunia. " I still don't know how to use them, but daddy says he is going to teach me later tonight, I Also got 5 free meal tickets to Ichiraku's, Mommy says I am just like you Uncle Naruto since I love Ramen. Well I have to go, I love you guys and I will see you later." she said while standing up and giving each of the headstones a hug and ran up to Sakura and Lee who were smiling.

Owari

* * *

A.N It sucks...jeesh i suck at this lol. well please read and review it will mean the world to me. Ja ne. 


End file.
